


Furusato

by Sulfir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, For the Children, M/M, Maybe angst, Shady business deals, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfir/pseuds/Sulfir
Summary: A word used to describe one's hometown. Though it's not simply about the place where you're from, it's the place your heart longs for.Orochimaru gets reassigned, receives a shady offer, and somehow becomes a parent.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	1. Kawaakari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawaakari - the light reflected off a river at night.

“Take a seat.” Hiruzen told his former student.

“No, I think I’ll stand Hokage-sama.” Orochimaru replied and Hiruzen could detect the hint of malice underneath his polite tone. The same malice that has seemed to plague Orochimaru during their recent interactions. Hiruzen has been receiving many complaints of his character from his ANBU teammates. Many describe his actions as ruthless or unnecessary. Others complain about his reckless leadership and abandonment of his fellow shinobi. He has tried to justify Orochimaru’s actions but he fails to see why he must go to such extremities. This was a time of peace, not war, and sometimes he thinks that Orochimaru forgets that.

(Hiruzen remembers a time when it wasn’t like this. A time long ago when there was only a young boy instead of a man. A boy who wasn’t tainted by the twisted and cruel reality of being a ninja. A child with a bright smile, sparkling eyes, and a voice filled with admiration, “ _Sarutobi-sensei! I finally perfected_ —)

(Hiruzen also remembers a time when there wasn’t a shard of doubt lodged deep within his heart forged in whispers and self-loathing. He was too old to be Hokage, made too many mistakes during his long reign, and sometimes he thinks that Orochimaru was one of them.)

“That’s fine. I just wanted to ask you about a potential reassignment,” Hiruzen said as he inhaled from his pipe.

“Whatever you need of me, Hokage-sama.”

“Ideally I would like to reassign you away from ANBU. I know you needed the anonymity at the time but I feel as though you are losing yourself. That is a dangerous path, one that I would like to direct you away from. Instead you will be taking short A to S rank jounin missions in order for you to familiarize yourself with the village and for them to get used to seeing and interacting with you.” 

Hiruzen had no doubt that Orochimaru would disagree with this change as one of the reasons he joined ANBU was to get away from the scrutiny of the village. Even so, Hiruzen could not just sit back and watch as the darkness within ANBU slowly chipped away at Orochimaru as it did many others. 

It was an abyss that not many could crawl away from.

“Hokage-sama, I have over a 90% mission success rate within ANBU. I do not see myself deteriorating within the organization, if anything I have only been improving myself and my techniques. I would also like to point out that the villagers will only become upset if they see me within the village as I am the one who forced the other Sanin away from Konoha.” Orochimaru pointed out. 

(Hiruzen has to shove away the thoughts of his other two students. As much as he tries to rationalize their decisions, the bottom line is that they abandoned Konoha in the middle of a war. And there is that part of him, the part lodged snugly next to the doubt within his heart, that knows Orochimaru’s path is to do the same. It _hurts_ to look at Orochimaru, his son, his child in everything but blood, and doubt him based upon the actions of his teammates. But Hiruzen has lost too much in the name of Konoha and he can only try to hold onto whatever is left of the bond they once had because he is too old, too tired, and too selfish.)

“I do have to applaud you for your mission success rate, but the missions themselves continue to take a lot out of you. Eventually, even you will not be able to handle the burden they place upon your body. And I understand the villagers treat you poorly for now, but that is only because they see you as unapproachable. I think once they have time to get used to you, they will welcome you and your strength. You might not agree with it now, but you will thank me later.” 

Orochimaru held an unreadable expression upon his face. After a tense moment of silence he replies, “I trust your judgment Sensei. Will that be all?”

Sensei?

Hiruzen has to control his features from revealing the shock he is feeling. There was no malice in his tone. No sarcasm. No bitterness. Nothing but genuine trust. Why? What here changed the dynamic constructed by the chasm created when his other two students abandoned him (them). Also, when was the last time he heard the term Sensei? Certainly not since _they_ left. Maybe Orochimaru is not as lost as he was led to believe, “Yes, that will be all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfiction I've posted on here and the first time I've written in a while. I hope it's satisfactory! I may be slow to update for those who choose to follow the story. Love you all! : )


	2. Kouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouyou - the idea of leaves changing color.

Orochimaru walked away from the Hokage office with a unique feeling welling up within his chest. He had originally joined ANBU to get away from the villager’s nasty stares. Many accuse him of splitting apart the great Sanin and it hurt to hear. It was them who abandoned him. He was the one left alone in Konoha, a village that abhors his existence. 

Now Sarutobi-sensei wanted him to walk the streets of Konoha and endure those stares? It didn’t make sense to purposefully put himself through the emotional anguish those comments caused. But he wouldn’t be like his teammates, he _couldn’t_. Orochimaru would protect this village. 

And there was also something different about Sarutobi-sensei. It was the first time since his teammates' defection that the man had properly looked at him. Not towards the little boy he raised nor towards the shadow that seems to loom over him, but him, the man. 

And initially, Orochimaru was going to refuse his offer, laugh in his face at the mention that he was in anything but his best shape. He was even going to insult the man back for such an outrageous thought but paused at the concerned stare that met his eyes. Stopped the train of thought after seeing the deep lines settle across his features. His sensei looked haggard, run down. 

This man was not looking down upon his abilities as he had initially suspected. If anything, the man seemed concerned about his mental health. It was a welcome change from the distance his sensei has seemed to favor as of late. So Orochimaru decided to give this reassignment a chance. It’s not like he would have to stop doing shinobi work. The only downside would be the lack of human test subjects, as ANBU missions provided many prisoners of war to use. Though the more he thought about it, maybe he could approach sensei about revamping the Research Division. 

It has stagnated due to the peace Konoha was experiencing after the last war, but Orochimaru could already see the unrest stirring within Iwa. It would not be long until the border disputes would turn into something more sinister. 

“Orochimaru.” A voice called out from the darkness. 

“Elder Danzo, what business do you have with me?” He asks. The man is easily identifiable with the sinister chakra that seems to congeal around his person. 

“I would like to have a word with you in a safer location. Come.” Danzo gestures for Orochimaru to follow and has already turned to walk away. Logically, Orochimaru knows that following this man is a bad idea in his current state of contemplation, but there is also little chance of Danzo being able to harm him within the village walls without anyone noticing. Thus he chooses to follow him. 

Once they enter a nondescript building there is a small table with 2 cups of steaming tea waiting for them. “Please, take a seat.” 

Orochimaru steps towards the cushion across from Danzo and uses his shoes to test for needles within the pillow. Once clear he sits down, not daring to touch the tea that has been placed in front of him. “So, what exactly is this little chat about?” Orochimaru asks politely. 

“Oh, I see you want to get straight to business. I figured we could enjoy the tea for a little longer, though I see that you have not touched your cup. Is it not to your liking?” Danzo redirects and Orochimaru can’t help but feel a little frustrated. 

Keeping his polite mask in place he responds, “I apologize. I am in no mood for tea, but you are welcome to continue without me.” 

“I see. Are you upset at being reassigned away from ANBU? If so I think I may be able to brighten your mood a bit. Would you care to listen to an offer from this old man?” Danzo replies, an undercurrent of pity coating his words. He sounds as if Orochimaru’s reassignment has been a great loss to him. 

(Orochimaru knows it was not a loss for the old man, but an opportunity.)

“My reassignment has been unpleasant news. I would be unwise to not listen to your uplifting offer.” Every word felt like poison coming out of his mouth, but he has long since been used to the burning that comes after telling such lies. His reassignment _had_ been an unpleasant thought, and maybe still is but he would trust the word of his sensei. Give the man another chance where he had failed before.

(Failed to see his only student left. Failed to see Orochimaru spiral into the abyss that was ANBU. To watch from a distance as he became crueler. There was no longer a Tsunade or Jiraiya there to help him uphold moral values. No scolding from Sarutobi on what was going too far. It was just handing in a mission report, blood still dripping off his clothing and hands shaking slightly. It was the silent (uncaring) dismissal afterwards. Orochimaru knew he was a monster, he was a shinobi after all. But he was a human first (at least he tries to be, but sometimes he wonders if it’s really worth going through all pain) and he thinks that Sarutobi forgets that.) 

“Well, I know that you have your hobbies on the side, ones that even ANBU helped to fund, but this reassignment will come with the loss of those resources. I was wondering if you would be interested if I offered you an even better workspace, unlimited test subjects, and a plethora of resources? The only condition would be that you would have to dedicate some of your time to a project of my choosing,” Danzo paused to gauge Orochimaru’s reaction. He seemed to find what he was searching for in his eyes as he continued, “You would only be required to send me monthly reports on your projects. I do hope you find those conditions favorable?”

Orochimaru knew the saying “it’s too good to be true” existed for a reason. Danzo was offering him something that was impossible. Sure, he could provide a better laboratory. Shit, he could probably even provide more resources. But unlimited test subjects were impossible. Shinobi were a lot more likely to kill their enemies than capture them. Meaning unlimited test subjects could only refer to using Konoha shinobi as they were a populace close at hand and easy to obtain. 

Did sensei know about this? 

“Orochimaru? I do hope that you are usually more composed than this. Maybe you are unused to such good treatment, but you must understand that as one of Konoha’s best shinobi, this is no less than what you deserve,” Danzo piled on. His tone was one of respect, bordering on admiration. 

Bullshit. 

“Honored Elder Danzo, I thank you for your kind compliments. This offer is something that goes beyond my imagination. I would like to inquire about what projects you would like me to undertake. It would ease my heart to know that what you ask of me is within my capabilities.” Orochimaru had to know what exactly this man wanted from him. It was simple to understand what he was doing was illegal as he went out of his way to approach someone who was perceived to have next to no moral values and was labeled as a village outcast. 

“You need not worry if it is within your capabilities. I’m certain that you will find the task to your liking. Now if you accept my offer, I will be in contact with you within the next few days. What do you say? Would you honor me with your cooperation?” Danzo asked and Orochimaru knew that there was no way for him to decline. 

Declining would mean death. He knew too much and even with his skillset, unless he defected from the village, he would eventually be eliminated. Even if he wasn’t, he wasn’t the only one who fit the parameters. Danzo would ask others. There would be someone in this spot eventually. 

“I should be the one saying I would be honored. Let us meet again to hash out the details. Until then, Honored Elder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write the more I become dissatisfied with my writing, though the only way I can truly improve is with practice. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more than I did and I love you all! : )


	3. Shoganai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoganai - resigning yourself to a situation.

Orochimaru took a deep breath and focused his attention on the twelve enemies in front of him. All were at least A-ranked ninja from Iwa carrying supply scrolls with what was suspected to be high rank ninjutsu scrolls from a recently raided village within Fire Country. 

As this was his first mission back as a regular jounin, he could not afford to mess it up. Luckily Sarutobi-sensei provided him with a competent shinobi. 

“Are you ready to engage?” 

He looked towards his partner for this mission: Hatake Sakumo. He had heard of the man and his exploits which rewarded him the moniker Konoha’s White Fang. It was unusual for two high ranking ninja such as themselves to be sent on missions together but they truly could not let the enemies escape. Konoha was here to send a message. 

One he would be sure to deliver very clearly.

“On your signal,” Orochimaru replied and clutched Kusanagi tighter. He felt the small touch on his shoulder and immediately launched himself forward. The first two enemies died without knowing there was an ambush, Sakumo’s chakra saber going through his opponent's neck while Kusanagi pierced through another’s stomach. 

Without giving them time to think, Orochimaru extends Kusanagi to cleave through three more bodies as Sakumo reveals a tattoo to summon a white wolf. Sakumo and the wolf fight side by side with grace earned through experience. Orochimaru continues his assault by quickly going through the hand signs for Wind Release: Air Blades. He directs the wind towards the three enemies who are circling around to Sakumo’s flank. 

Two of the shinobi dodge as the other is cut in half. Orochimaru maneuvers himself so he ends up back to back with Sakumo, summoning one of his smaller poisonous summons, Haya, to cause confusion. 

(And doesn’t this situation remind him of the countless times he was back to back with Tsunade and Jiraiya? All three of them fighting in perfect cohesion, there were no openings, nothing to take advantage of. It was that teamwork that earned them the title of Sanin. It always made Orochimaru feel unstoppable. Now though, Sakumo was a warm presence at his back where that has been none for some time now.)

Sakumo had already eliminated two enemies within that timeframe leaving only four left. Each of the enemies tries to escape but Haya has already poisoned three of them. Sakumo’s wolf has already caught the last one between it’s jaws, killing him with a sickening _crunch_. 

They gather up the bodies in silence, stacking them on top of each other after obtaining the necessary scrolls. Orochimaru uses a fireball jutsu to burn the bodies. 

Sakumo breaks the silence once they arrive at their camp, “I can’t hold it in any longer. That was super cool. Your kenjutsu really blew me away, not to mention the stealthiness of your summon. If you don’t mind, could you resummon them so I can get a better look?”

“Why do you want to see my summons?” Orochimaru replied suspiciously. There are not many people who would willingly look at snakes, let alone ones associated with him. 

“Well, the Hatake clan is closely associated with their summons. Eventually, we start to develop the traits of our summons,” he smiles a wolfish grin, showcasing his canine teeth, “and I can see your clan has developed the same way. It is always an honor to meet summons who have been so closely cared for by the clan. I also would like to thank the feisty little thing that helped us stop the enemies from escaping.” 

Orochimaru stared at the man in contemplation.

“Please?” 

“Alright, but just for a bit. Haya needs her rest to replenish the amount of venom she expended,” Orochimaru explained as he uses his summoning tattoo. The small black snake appears in a burst of white fog. 

“What do you want, Oro? I was trying to get my beauty sleep. You know how my fangs ache after such a performance.” Haya said as she pointed her tail accusingly. 

“Haya, I want you to meet Hatake Sakumo. He wanted me to resummon you in order to thank you.” He gestured towards Sakumo.

“A Hatake, huh. Is that old bastard Yasu still around? He still owes me some good sake from our last bet,” Haya hissed, making her way closer to Sakumo.

Sakumo paused at her statement, “You know Yasu? He is the Fang Forest’s leader. I don’t think a Hatake has officially summoned him in decades.” 

Haya slithered up Sakumo’s arm, coiling around his summoning tattoo. “It’s been too long since I’ve last seen him. I can’t pass up such an opportunity with a Hatake summoner in front of me. Just push your chakra into the tattoo and I’ll do the rest.”

Sakumo looked up towards Orochimaru in question. (When was the last time someone looked towards him for an opinion?)

“She’s one of my clan's oldest summons. It’s entirely possible that she could alter your usual summoning technique using her chakra.” 

“Just get on with it wolfman,” Haya hissed. Sakumo shrugged and did as the snake asked. Orochimaru could see a visual strain start to appear on Sakumo’s face, but no more than a second later there was a giant smoke cloud.

“Who dares to summon me from my slumber!” A giant gray wolf howled. 

“Calm down you ‘ol pooch. I called you here to reclaim that debt of yours,” Haya slithered menacingly towards the gigantic beast, “unless you’re going to run away again.”

Yasu seemed to curl into himself after seeing Haya. “Ah, uh, yeah. Well, uh, you see there was this… issue! It took a while to deal with and I had no time,” at this point Haya had made her way up Yasu’s front leg, “but now I can get you that sake! Just give me a little more time. I’ll have it ready soon.”

“I’m through with your excuses,” Haya was now by Yasu’s ear. “If you don’t comply soon I guess I’ll,” Haya seemed to hiss something into Yasu’s ear that made him shiver in fright.

“Damn. I never imagined I would see the legendary Yasu cower in fear at a snake. Not to say snakes aren’t scary it’s just that he’s really big and I just never expected—” 

“I understand what you are trying to say, but if you want to continue living I suspect you never underestimate,” Orochimaru was now behind Sakumo, and in resemblance of the scene from earlier he whispered into his ear, “a snake.”

Orochimaru then turned away from the bickering summons and stunned Sakumo to start getting dinner ready. It seemed it was going to be a lively night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems to jump from one place to another way to quickly but next chapter will have some more information about the deal with Danzo. I just wanted to introduce Sakumo and some cool summons. I love both Haya and Yasu to death. Thank you for reading! I love you all : )


End file.
